


Something's Gotta Give

by TheBrittBratt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Commonwealth, F/F, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Self-Discovery, Super Mutants, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrittBratt/pseuds/TheBrittBratt
Summary: Escaping the Vault was easy. But facing what lies ahead proves much more difficult for Elaine. A story of the past twines into that of the future as she battles enemies, monsters, and herself.What are the shadows chasing her?





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> (My summary skills are dreadful).  
> Thank you all for reading, please leave any constructive criticism, I'm trying to learn more as I write! This was so fun, and I was absorbed with this, so I really hope you enjoy it! Gonna slap a warning here for language.
> 
> Edit: working on fixing this, oops

The ricochet of gunfire echoed all around as a figure sprinted down the cluttered road, their light steps echoing through the desolate buildings and alleyways. They leapt over a car as the roaring greenskin chasing them caught the target in his sights, and only hooking the next corner saved their hide from the hail of bullets where they'd last stood. 

Panting, and out of breath, one of the figures staggered on, fingers fumbling blindly, moving by memory over a pip-boy. 

So close...Damn. And where was Maccready? One minute, he was running just behind, but now...

There wasn't time to think about it, because heavy footsteps tromped closer, and they were off again. Like an arrow, shooting down the street, bobbing and weaving through debris, hightailing it to Goodneighbor.

To most, the place seemed more trouble than it was worth, but a studious eye knew better. When a trip South called for either a hike back across the bridge, where one would be sniped easily, or a measly bed at the Hotel Rexford, you'd bet half your caps the ghoulish town would have a worthwhile stay.

The blessed glow of the neon sign was within sight now, and she didn't slow as she came to the door. She paused only long enough to shut it tightly behind herself, nod to the nearest watchman in greeting, and slump onto the ground until her heart wasn't straining to break free from her ribcage. The Mutants didn't come this far, and - even if they did - she would stand a chance with the watchmen by her side. 

Not ten minutes later, Maccready burst through the door, dripping with sweat, blood matted to his clothes. Not that she was any better, mind. A hasty stimpak helped the pain of a throbbing arm, but it didn't help with the tangled, matted hair, the clothes that had been soaked through and blood spattered. 

With grim acceptance she realized; they looked like hell. She split with Maccready as he took for the Third Rail; weary eyes set on one of those newly-installed bathtubs at Rexford. 

Her body was surely bruised everywhere. Her muscles were taut and it took her a while to unwind. After washing up, she headed out for the bar, dressed in a comfortable flannel shirt and jeans. 

"Eyoo." She waved a soft greeting to Ham as she entered, and descending the stairs, Magnolias' smooth tones made her heart flutter.

That beautiful crimson dress sparkled in the spotlight, and when her eyes met Elaine's, a playful smile curled her lip.

The smooth jazz played on, and there was a quaint, relaxed atmosphere to the place. Charlie was fixing a broken lightbulb, so the wanderer resigned to a can of water as she waited. She didn't see Maccready around; only equally tired-eyed ghouls and gals. Elaine had established herself here; she held an air of quiet reserve, but her eyes were piercing and ready. She held respect for the people here and received the same..mostly. Goodneighbor was nice. Rough, but.. nice. The regulars, the staff, all were acquainted with Elaine; she'd turn up to help around, on occasion. 

 

"This could very well be one of my happy places." she thought to herself, draining the canteen of water. 

"Gonna order somethin tonight?" 

The automated voice made her smile, and she nodded. "Give me a Rum Nuka, Charlie." Eyes trailing back to Magnolia, she clapped as the song ended. Someone wolf-whistled, and Elaine chuckled softly. There was a day she looked at Mags with a bit more than admiration; now, she respected the distance between them. The Vaultie had grown so much since she'd first awoken. With a fond cusp to the back of her neck, Magnolia sat next to Elaine, folding her arms over the bar ledge. 

"Well, look who's come to pay us a visit. How are ya doin, darlin?"

Without the need for asking, Charlie whirred his mechanical arms, making her a drink as well. He set Elaine's before her, and, before replying, she took a satisfactory swallow. "I'm swell, Mag. Been traveling quite a bit here recently."

"Oh? Do tell."

Their conversation carried on, and before she'd planned it, Elaine told her about Far Harbor - about the fierce monsters, the eerie atmosphere, the hardy people.

As she spoke, she relaxed for the first time in ages - drink in hand, a smile on her face, she attempted, quite halfheartedly - to tell the tale with Old Longfellow, Arcadia, and the worshippers of Atom there. 

She saved most of it for another time, but Mag seemed so intrigued, eyes alight with her every word. Elaine wondered if she believed it all. Even now, recounting her tail seemed nearly fantastical.

 

The mistress told Elaine of her own stories, and it left the pair teary-eyed with laughter. She dipped into the town gossips, but pulled back to safer topics, such as the Minutemen, and what she'd heard. 

This was intriguing, Elaine was leaning in close and talking lower. She didn't realize how much time had passed until she looked around, not recognizing a single customer. Their conversation remained idle for a while, and soon she was waving a soft goodnight to Magnolia. The older mistress excused herself in a comforting purr, sashaying upstage once more.

 

With a racing mind, she noticed Maccready when she stood to leave. He'd been leaning forward in his chair, having quite an intense looking conversation with a young woman Elaine didn't recognize. Their voices carried in hushed tones. She gave some distance, for privacy's sake.

She waited by the stairs, trying another go at reclaiming her victory at Pip-fall. Defeating her previous high score seemed near impossible. Curiousity gnawed at her, eyes occasionally flickering to the soft whispers. She scowled as she failed - miserably. Curse Tinkering Tom.

 

\- -- 

After the woman stood abruptly and left, marching up the stairs and pushing past the quietly brooding merc, she chanced a glance away from her Pip-boy.

Maccready was downing a shot as he came to her side. His expression spoke volumes, and Elaine decided in one quick and slender moment not to pry. 

 

Upon entering the hotel, the long flight of stairs seemed to be unending. She heard her partner in crime grumble irritably, and Elaine couldn't help but agree. Nothing was getting between her and a solid six hours of sleep. Nothing.

 

With heavy feet and heavier eyelids, she tromped to bed, uncaring as to what those suspicious stains originated from. The sight of it was nearly welcome - she fell backwards and closed her eyes, slipping into a comfortable state of unconsciousness.

Elaine dreamt about fields of flowers. It was a quiet day; the sun played hide and seek with the clouds, and a gentle breeze made her hair ruffle, tickling her skin. She wasn't wearing rags - a soft tank top left her arms freed and comfortable. The trees were alive with the songs of wind, and her vision was washed in beautiful oranges, reds, yellows and greens. Not to mention the cute floral dress Pattie Wethers had recently bought.

Hands weaved through the dry, fall grass, thoughts of many different times echoing all at once. The dance. The ~afterparty~..a wave of happiness casting everything in a lovely yellow glow. The innocence of her youth was so..Colorful. soulful. Her eyes were so alight with joy.

It was nothing compared to the sunken, starved face gazing back in the shattered mirrors, or passing puddles. 

 

But this was a dream, and her subconscious soared with euphoria. The world was right, how it was supposed to be. After school she had dancing, and she'd spent her allowance buying Pattie a lovely woven bracelet that highlighted the color her eyes were when she smiled. 

She'd been sitting on the grass when a sound pierced the sky. Everyone from miles around cowered, sheilding their ears as fear gripped the chest of everyonr who heard the wailing sirens. In her dreaming, Elaine shifted uncomfortably. It felt more like a memory than any dream.

 

She doesn't remember how she got up the hill. There was panicked chaos after a few minutes, though people in uniforms were maintaining a farse calm. Their eyes screamed with fear, too.

 

Elaine was weaving frantically past the people, urgent to be granted access into the Vault. When the guard read her name, she nearly flew up the hill, the adrenaline keeping her body moving, not processing everything. The shock of it all. She remembers it so clearly. The sound. The fear. 

But mostly, the light. Wind blasted ominously and people screamed, groaned, cried; Elaine remembered Pattie, and hear heart was leaping from her. Then the cloud, oh God that horrible cloud, was closer, bigger, and it occured to her that this is real, isn't it, or I'm just imagining that it is..

 

Fuck those cryopods. 

 

Fuck everything about that dark, depressing place. She was out, suddenly, but she was completely alone. The passages were deserted. There were two cryo pods that had been opened, in a separate cell compartment. 

The rest were dead. Stumbling past her neighbors, her friends, Elaine choked back wracked sobs. Pattie Wethers was slumped in the third chamber, her beautiful eyes closed. 

\- - 

 

When Elaine reached the outside, still dazed and very much uncomfortable with the form-fitting vault suit, her expression fell to one of shock once she breached topside. Her eyes adjusted for a few moments before taking in the archaic view.

Everything.. Everything had changed. The river was dry, the trees desolate and desperate to cling to a few leaves. Her eyes followed the trail down the hill, and she felt the sickening urge to vomit. Her breath hitched in her throat, feeling fear wracking its terrible quakes across her shoulders.

The dilapidated homes could scarcely be recognized. They seemed gnarled and angry, metal bent up and torn. Her descent was slow, numb, not thinking on where she were headed. The initial shock was settling in.

The world around her seemed a quiet cemetery compared to the world she knew..The home she felt like she'd just been in..Remnants of a strange dream seemed to flicker behind her eyelids if she closed them, sounds that made her heart falter, memories that wouldn't rest.

She tried not blinking too much.  
How could one stare at such a horrible place?

 

Crossing the bridge, she noticed how nature siezed root in the partly muddy soil, and the silence kicked her mind into overdrive. Maybe it was the cold chill. Maybe it was the deadness of everything. 

Her body screamed in fight or flight mode. Fear held firmly to her heart. This couldn't be real...Could it? There was more, there had to be.

 

There was...A dog. At least she thinks it was a dog. It snarled at her and she nearly pissed herself. This creature possessed no fur; only skin that was wrinkled and scarred, as if someone had stretched filthy putty over a skeleton. Those fangs, however, were no joke. She swung the pipe at it, nearly grazing its side as it turned, lunging once more. A hoarse scream left her throat and she jabbed, standing and hurrying away. The sickening sounds echoed in her ears long after she left the mongrel's corpse behind. 

The homes that were once comfortable, cozy sanctuaries, with children playing in the park, and their mothers basking in their sundresses nearby...The schoolhouse, then freshly built, now laying emptied and abandoned.

She remembered the summer. The sounds, flowing water, laughter. They would chat about anything and everything - and there was something familiar about it. Their warm tones, oft woven with joyous shrieks about Dotty and her husband, or whatever else. 

 

The school wracked her heart with grief. She scarcely glanced at it, with the chairs all ransacked around the room. Glass shards were scattered the floor, embedded in the wood and walls. It was a mess. Vines climbed the rafters, but they were all brown and deadened. 

In one lonesome corner of the room, there squatted a dilapidated teachers' desk; grayed and rotten beyond distinguishment.

 

The first thing she missed, she thought to herself, clutching her elbows to stop the clattering of her teeth -  
She missed the birds singing. Laughing. The radio. She longed for music.

 

Only when Elaine stumbled upon a neighbor's home, she found a Mr. Handy, who began to whir his spinning saw, his fruitless attempts at salvaging the garden forgotten. She threw up her hands, crying out to wait. 

"P-Please! I..I live here! You're a mister Handy?"

The Mr. Handy's eyes maneuvered to examine her pale, stricken appearence as his robotic voice flickered to life. "Oh my, but you are from the vaults! I was sure they'd been emptied when Mum left..Ah, I am Codsworth." he rambled about some things she didn't understand, and her head began swimming with all the questions she had. 

 

Who is Mum? Are they here? Why is everything...The world...Ruined? 

 

"C-Codsworth." Her voice cracked with lack of use. "Tell me...Tell me what happened. After the..Bomb."

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off! I hope you enjoyed, depending on how this is received, there will likely be more. If you'd like to contact me, you can always reach me on Tumblr at @Thebrittybratt. Until next time~


End file.
